Blood, Lots Of Blood
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Zenirke, a warrior of Forossa, treks into the unknown to reach his shadowy goal. his journey was brimmed with tales of glory and hardship. this one however isn't. one-shot but i might write more about him in the future. oh and DARK SOULS 2 SPOLIER-ISH FIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**A/N: Can't wait for dark souls 2! Wooooo**

**Spoiler!: some of it at least, the other half is purely based on some stuff mentioned in Dark souls 2. So if you don't want to spoil anything DON'T READ! Although most of the spoilers are merely names of places and npcs that's all.**

**Am i the first one who write a DK2 fic? i hope i wont be the last and i hope YOU would write about DK2!**

** . . .**

'The collecting valley, what a peculiar name' Thought Zenirke of Forossa as he slowly transverses the fog enshrouded valley under the bitter cold of the starless night. Bones and rust arms were crushed beneath his feet with every blind step into the unknown. He stopped upon seeing his reflection in a small lifeless pond and saw what had he become:

His Faraam set was tattered, broken and of little use to him; oh how many times did he die with his Lion knight armour. His helm was but some pile of unrecognised scrap after the perils of the forest of rotten giants. But most of all, his face… he was closer to be hollow, closer to madness and insanity. It didn't matter how many human effigy he would consume; because he gradually lost pieces of himself with every death.

Agony, demise and pain were his sole companion in his trek to right the wrong… to end the curse. His thoughts were interrupted by a filthy small creature attempting to bite off a toe or two. The creature tasted blood and broken teeth instead of sweet flesh from the thick iron layers of his boot. The warrior raised his great sword to dispatch the weakling but he was stopped by a squeal of mercy "Me sorry! M-e sorry! Me dead encounter! M-me survive by eat dead! P-please!"

Zenirke was quite surprised to see the creature having a glimpse of intelligence. "Who or what are you?"

"huh? , me born here. Corpses never rot here, we eat!"

"We? " his question was immediately answered by a small horde of the humanoid being spawning from the fog. They looked raggedly, ill and malnourished with fear in their eyes although they could possibly overwhelm and kill him due to their vast numbers. Good thing he didn't kill it.

Zenirke opened his bottomless box and threw a strip of cooked meal which was instantly devoured the moment it touched the cold ground. However, the creatures did fight over it; instead, everyone tore a tiny piece and chew on it with delight "You be generous! Come, come! You see must shiny lady!"

The warrior was cautious at first when he followed the tiny creatures in the fog but he eased a little bit knowing that they are harmless. He was struck by awe and disgusted the moment his eyes laid on the ruins hidden by the fog. Hundreds of corpses dotted the ruins, they were… fresh as if they met their end a few days ago. The ruins were at least a thousand year old, how could it be?

They horde leaded him to a place of importance, perhaps a palace or a temple. Apparently, time had eroded the difference. "We be go! Flesh to eat!" The small creature retreated in a tick from the place along with its kin.

"_Come forth, warrior."_ The echoing feminine voice took the man of Forossa by surprise. Black candles started to lit the further he approached the source. In front of him, lied a long white haired woman chained to a golden throne by some blessed shackles. Her mouth and every other orifice were sewn by blessed stitches as well. Yet ether-like tear drops trickled from the corner of her eyes only to aimlessly float defying gravity. "_No need to hide your reaction, it was our choice, our mistake to commit."_

"I…" Zenirke found himself speechless despite having too many questions to ask. The woman continued " _I am Yuliv of house Osteria , the queen of Lindeldt. We fought Drangleic for so long that we no longer remember the reason why. We saw what the curse is capable of… we had no choice. All the pure sprites of the Dragon knights and the kingdom awhole were poured into my shell."_

"Y-you what?" his protest was ignored as she continued "_my shell is weakening; pure unharmed souls already slipping away…__**we**__…__**i**__…need a new vessel."_

Her chains were snapped in a blink as the queen wrapped herself around Zenirke. The stitches around her mouth were unleashed, gold spirits were to enter the warrior's body if it weren't for a quick bash with the gold wing shield allowing him to step away from harm's way.

Dozens of souls fled their fleshy prison to what lied beyond. "_Y-you fool! Have you no sense?! The city-worth of souls depends on your shell yet you are unwillingly to sacrifice yourself?!"_

"My sacrifice is far greater than you might think; I intend to end the curse of the undead for everybody's sake! I am willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good of humanity, so the world might be mended." His words, however, didn't have a listener as Yuliv replied "_Your…body…will…be mine."_

The queen snatched the stitched in her eyes to unleash waves of souls that morphed into a phantom linked to the queen by a soul channel "_Go forth, my husband! Save our befallen kingdom, save me!"_

The phantom nodded slightly before charging with a golden great hammer on one hand and scared bell on the other. The already battered shield of Zenirke withstood two smashes before being unusable. He threw it and wielded his pursuer with his two hands only to be slammed to the wall by a powerful miracle. His vision blurred from the knock down slight before regaining his stance. The phantom suddenly flickered "_N-no I am wavering! Kill him with haste my love!" _

The golden phantom conjured a bolt of lightning and struck it in the man's chest. Yet, he didn't collapse; Zenirke swallowed his burning pain and cut the soul bond between the phantom and the crazed queen after a swift roll. The phantom slowly dispersed from sight. " _NO! What have you done?! What have you done?!"_

"Mending the world.**"** His greatsword left a wide gap in her chest allowing the remaining souls to depart to other side "_you…you murdered a kingdom. L-live with that in mind." _Were her last words as her soul travelled with the other souls.

His action was met by a clap, his eyes caught a dwarfy red phantom with a menacing scythe that was twice his height "**seeing how dry my scythe was,** **I invaded your world dip it in fresh blood but you… heh heh heh! You reaped the souls of a whole kingdom! If only they had their corporal form, Nahr Alma would bathe in a sea of fresh blood heh heh heh! Care to join the brotherhood of blood?"**

"Do I have another choice?" Zenirke answered sarcastically. His eyes were opened to a dark side of this world after his soul-shed.

"**Good, good. Then welcome in our covenant, Blood-Brother."**

** . . .**

_Souls of Lindeldt_

_Item description:_

_Soul item, use it to gain souls._

_The curse of the undead plagued the lands in the midst of the battle between the two kingdoms. Drangleic considered the curse an infective disease and so it locked down the infected in the hunter's copse while Lindeldt was aware of the potential danger of such curse, they used the holy lady of Osteria as an temporary vessel to contain the souls there till the curse ends. her eyes, ears,nose and mouth were stitched so soul won't escape. The vulnerable bodies were meant to slumber peacefully in the dungeons under the city while the kingdom would be domed away by a powerful miracle but the giants crossed the sea interrupting the process. The city remained unshielded while most of the town folks had their soul siphoned before going to slumber safely. _

_What a desperate measure to a desperate situation. One must wonder how the other kingdoms embraced the curse?_

_ . . ._

_**Hoof! That was not how I planned it at the first place. I hope you like it!**_


End file.
